Sabotase
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Loker Haruka yang biasanya penuh surat cinta mendadak kosong setelah Haruka menerima surat cinta dari Rin. Lalu surat cinta tanpa nama berdatangan, ada apa sebenarnya? My second MakoHaru fanfiction/ RnR please :3
Memenuhi chalenge dari diri sendiri dengan prompt Love Letter. Ceritanya main chalenge ama temen, punya dia di publish di wattpad punya Fay publish di Ffn. Gomen kalau gaje, abal, typo, tema pasaran dll.

.  
.

Free! © Oji Kooji & KyoAni saya cuma minjem :"D

.  
.

#Sabotase

.  
.

Haruka membuka lokernya hanya untuk mendapati beberapa lembar amplop warna-warni menyembul diantara uwabakinya. Hal ini sudah jadi pemandangan lumrah semenjak Haruka bersekolah di Iwatobi High School, entah kenapa dirinya menjadi lumayan populer diantara gadis-gadis.

Semua orang di sekolah tahu bahwa Haruka Nanase adalah perenang yang hebat. Sering ikut turnamen dan menang. Entah kenapa sikapnya yang pendiam dan dingin justru menambah daya tariknya. Haruka sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa populer dengan sikapnya yang dingin seperti itu? gadis-gadis sekarang memang aneh!

"Hari ini ada lagi ya, Haru?" Makoto sahabat sejak kecil Haruka, yang lokernya bersebelahan dengan Haruka mengintip sedikit kedalam lokernya.

"Hmm," Haruka hanya bergumam sebelum mengambil amplop-amplop itu dan membolak balik beberapa diantaranya, mencari nama pengirim.

"Seperti biasa, ya?" Makoto memandang kearah Haru dengan memasang senyum khasnya. Haruka tak menanggapi, hanya mengangguk malas.

Tidak terlalu penting sih, Haruka sering mengabaikan surat-surat itu dan sering tidak membalasnya. Meski besok surat-surat yang sama akan datang lagi ke lokernya.  
Dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan membalas surat-surat itu. Dia hanya berfikir pengirimnya pasti capek sendiri jika suratnya diabaikan. Bukan berarti Haru tidak membacanya.

Tiba-tiba mata birunya membola saat menemukan satu amplop violet dengan nama Matsuoka Rin. Rin? Rin yang itu? Rivalnya sejak SD yang sering menantangnya bertanding? Haruka mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Rin?" Makoto yang ada disebelahnya terkejut membaca nama yang tertera di amplop itu. Rin mengirim surat cinta ke Haru? Rin yang notabene-nya seorang laki-laki menyukai Haru?

Haruka hanya menatap amplop violet itu dengan tatapan datar. Tapi Makoto tahu bahwa Haru pasti terkejut. Dirinya sendiri pun sebenarnya sangat terkejut. Meski dia tahu selama ini Rin sering diam-diam memperhatikan Haru, dia tidak menyangka jika Rin memiliki perasaan cinta ke Haru. Selama ini Makoto mengira bahwa Rin itu hanya kagum dengan kemampuan berenang Haru saja tidak lebih.

Makoto terdiam menatap Haruka yang tengah menatap amplop itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Haruka menerima surat cinta dari Rin, yang sepertinya juga tidak dibalas. Beberapa hari pula terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Loker Haru yang biasanya selalu berisi surat cinta, belakangan ini kosong.

Keanehan bertambah lagi dengan adanya surat cinta baru yang justru sering Haru dapati di dalam tas sekolahnya. Hampir setiap hari Haru menemukan surat itu didalam tasnya.

Surat dengan amplop hijau muda yang sering berisi mirip curhatan dan pesan singkat. Haru benar-benar kebingungan. Siapa pengirim surat ini? Bagaimana dia bisa merespon atau membalas surat itu, kalau dia saja tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya?

Surat itu berbeda dari surat-surat lainnya karena langsung ditaruh didalam tasnya, bukan diloker seperti surat-surat lainnya. Tulisannya pun memakai ketikan digital bukan tulisan tangan, jika surat itu memakai tulisan tangan mungkin dia akan mengenali tulisan siapa. Ini benar-benar aneh...

Biasanya Haru tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan surat cinta yang datang padanya. Tapi kali ini jujur saja dia penasaran. Seseorang yang mengirim surat ini sepertinya sangat mengenal dan memahaminya. Kalau tidak bagaimana orang ini tahu banyak tentang dirinya?

Orang ini sangat tahu saat Haru sedang senang, kehilangan, kesepian atau saat sedih, orang ini akan mengungkapkan semuanya lewat surat-suratnya. Siapa dia? Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu semuanya? Jujur Haru benar-benar penasaran.

Kenapa dia merahasiakan namanya, bukakah orang yang menyatakan cinta itu akan memberi tahu namanya untuk meminta balasan atau respon. Lalu apa maksud orang ini berbuat seperti ini? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

.  
.

Hari ini lagi-lagi dia menemukan surat beramplop hijau di dalam tasnya. Haru tahu pasti ini dari orang misterius itu. Kali ini apa lagi isinya?

'Haruka... bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja :) Aku dengar kemarin orang tuamu baru saja pergi ke Tokyo untuk waktu lama? Jangan sedih, ya... Tetaplah bersemangat, jangan merasa kesepian. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan menemanimu dari jauh. Percayalah aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

Salam dari yang selalu mencintaimu sejak dulu.'

Haru mengernyit, dari mana orang ini tahu kalau kemarin orang tuanya pergi ke Tokyo untuk waktu yang lama? Dari mana dia tahu Haru sedang bersedih karena akan tinggal sendirian dirumah? Haru tidak pernah bercerita dengan siapapun.

Haru mengingat-ingat jika dia tidak memberitahu orang lain, kecuali...

Mungkinkah dia?

.  
.

~ o0o ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Sesosok pria tinggi bersurai hazel membuka pintu loker milik Haruka pagi itu, belum ada siswa yang datang kesekolah kerena hari masih terlalu pagi kecuali dirinya.

Dia mengeluarkan polybag kecil dari dalam tasnya, diambilnya amplop-amplop yang berceceran didalam loker Haru. Saat tangannya mengambil amplop berwarna violet bertuliskan Matsuoka Rin, tangannya berhenti sejenak sampe kemudian dia meremat surat itu sampe lecek dan memasukannya kedalam polybag.

Setelah semuanya berpindah ke polybag, dia menutup kembali loker itu. Dia berjalan pelahan menuju kelasnya. Sampai ditemuinya tempat sampah baranda kelasnya dilemparkan polybag itu kedalamnya.

Tanpa tahu ada sesosok raven bermata biru yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya diam-diam.

.  
.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Haruka latihan renang seperti biasa di klub bersama Makoto, Rei dan Nagisa. Haruka sibuk mengajari Rei gaya bebas, Nagisa berenang melatih kecepatannya bersama Gou yang mencatat waktunya. Saat itulah Makoto meminta izin pergi ke toilet. Haruka dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan latihan.

Makoto berjalan keruang ganti, mencari tasnya. Dengan celana renang yang masih basah dia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah amplop berwarna hijau.

Ketika mata emeraldnya menemukan amplop itu dia tersenyum. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan tas Haruka tergeletak di bangku. Saat menemukan tas itu dia memasukan amplop itu kedalam tas Haruka, diselipkan diantara buku-buku yang tersimpan didalamnya.

Baru saja dia hendak meletakkan kembali tas Haruka ditempat semula, tiba-tiba...

"Makoto"

Tas milik Haruka terjatuh begitu saja kelantai.  
Jantung Makoto seolah berpacu saat dia mendengar suara itu.

"Ha-Haru..."

.  
.

~ o0o ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ o0o ~

.  
.

"Jadi kamu yang selama ini mengambil surat- surat di lokerku?"

Haruka dan Makoto saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka berdiri dalam jarak yang terbilang dekat.

"Kau bicara apa, Haru? Aku tidak mengerti." Makoto menjawab sambil memungut tas Haru dan meletakannya kembali ke bangku.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, aku melihatmu membuang surat-surat dilokerku tadi pagi."

Mata Makoto membulat, kaget. Tapi dengan segera dikembalikannya ekspresinya seperti biasa, Makoto tersenyum lembut dan menjawab pelan, "maafkan aku, Haru."

"Kau juga yang tiap hari menyelipkan surat didalam tasku?" Haruka bertanya dengan intonasi datar, tidak ada emosi didalamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, aku baru saja melihatmu memasukannya ke tasku."

Makoto terdiam sejenak sebelum dia menjawab pelan, "ya, aku yang melakukannya."

Tatapan mata Haru mengarah pada tasnya yang baru saja dikembalikan Makoto ke tempatnya, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Apa maksud semua ini,  
Makoto?"

Mata emerald Makoto menatap teduh tepat ke mata langit Haru, Makoto menghela nafas dan berkata dengan keyakinan. Sudah terlambat untuk mengelak, dia sudah ketahuan. Mungkin sekarang saatnya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang disimpannya rapat-rapat selama ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Haru."

Mata biru Haru membola, wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Semua yang kukatakan dalam surat itu serius, aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu, Haru. Sejak dulu."

Hening.

Hanya suara nafas mereka yang mengisi kesunyian diruangan itu. Haru masih menatap Makoto dengan tatapan tak percaya setelah mendengar pengakuan Makoto yang mendadak.

Meski Makoto memang mengatakan cinta padanya dalam suratnya, tapi Haru tidak terlalu menganggap pernyataan itu dengan serius. Tapi kini dia tidak memungkiri keterkejutannya setelah mendengar Makoto mengatakan itu padanya secara langsung. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia terlalu terkejut dan belum bisa menata hatinya.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" akhirnya Haru angkat suara.

"Jadi kau menganggap ini candaan?"  
Makoto tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi dan nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

"Ini semua pasti cuma keisenganmu, kau tidak serius, kan?" Haru masih mempertahankan nada datar pada suaranya meski sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia ingin tahu.

Makoto menatap Haru lekat-lekat. "Aku serius, Haru. Sangat serius. Kau takkan mengerti berapa lama aku memendam perasaan ini." Mata hijau Makoto memancarkan keseriusan dan kata-kata yang tegas.

Haru menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak mengerti, maka dari itu buatlah aku mengerti."

Makoto melebarkan iris sewarna jamrudnya mendengar kata-kata itu. "Haru..."

Makoto menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya ke samping. Dia tahu Haru pasti bingung dengan sikapnya sekarang. Dia tahu Haru terlalu terkejut atas semua ini. Tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk membuat Haru mengerti perasaannya.

Kembali ditatapnya iris biru menawan milik Haru yang membuatnya jatuh hati. "Asal kau tahu, Haru. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita duduk dibangku SD."

Haru diam menunggu kata-kata Makoto selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tahu perasaanku ini salah,  
kita ini sahabat dan lagi kita sesama lelaki. Karena itu aku berusaha mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam dan berusaha bersikap seperti sahabat biasa bagimu." Makoto tersenyum getir.

Iris sebiru lautan Haru membulat, Haru tidak pernah menyangka sahabatnya ini sudah mencintainya sejak masih di bangku SD. Dia merasa bodoh dan benar-benar tidak peka sampai dia tidak mengetahui perasaan Makoto selama ini.

Senyum getir masih menghiasi wajah Makoto menatap Haru dengan tatapan berharap. Sejak kecil, selama Haruka bersama dengan Makoto, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Makoto sesedih ini. Ini pertama kalinya Haru melihat ekspresi Makoto seperti ini. Dan dialah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Haru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasakan desiran aneh dalam hatinya melihat Makoto seperti ini. Rasanya sakit.

"Tapi semenjak Rin datang dalam kehidupan kita, kuakui perasaanku jadi kacau balau."

"Rin?" tanya Haruka heran, kenapa nama Rin disebut?

"Benar... Karena aku tahu sejak SD Rin juga memiliki perasaan khusus padamu. Dan kehadirannya juga memiliki pengaruh untukmu. Jujur saja aku takut, aku takut dia akan menggantikanku. Aku takut, kau akan melupakanku dan lebih memilihnya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu untuknya, Haru. Aku cemburu pada Rin."

Kali ini Haruka tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dihadapan Makoto. Dia tidak menyangka jika Makoto cemburu pada Rin, dan dia lebih tidak menyangka bahwa Rin dan Makoto sudah menjadi rival untuk mendapatkan cintanya sejak dulu. Dia yang justru tidak tahu apa-apa, secara tidak sengaja telah membuat kedua orang yang penting untuknya terluka.

"Karena itu, sejak aku tahu Rin mengirimimu surat cinta tiap pagi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku terpaksa menyabotase semua surat-suratnya dan surat cinta yang lainnya untukmu. Aku juga menyelipkan surat ke dalam tasmu saat kau lengah. Aku tidak bisa mencantumkan namaku dan hanya bisa membiarkan aku bertindak sebagai pengecut yang mencintaimu diam-diam." jeda sejenak, Makoto kembali tersenyum getir.

"Tapi aku sudah ketahuan dan tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya bagiku jujur padamu, dan berhenti membohongi diri sendiri. Berhenti jadi pengecut dan berterus terang padamu. Haru, aku mencintaimu. Terserah padamu mau menilai aku bagaimana, tapi satu hal, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku harap setelah ini kita masih tetap bersahabat, aku tidak akan memaksakan cintaku harus kau balas. Asal kita bisa tetap berteman aku rela." Makoto berkata dengan menatap lurus ke iris langit Haruka tanpa menyembunyikan nada dan senyum getirnya.

Kini Haruka bimbang, dia bingung. Jujur Haruka tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi jika dia boleh jujur, selama ini dia merasakan sesuatu pada Makoto.

Haru tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Makoto, Haru yang selalu menjadikan Makoto tempatnya berkeluh kesah, hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan kepada orang lain selain Makoto. Haru yang selalu merasa gelisah saat Makoto tak ada disampingnya. Haru yang tidak bisa berpisah dari Makoto.

Apakah dia mencintai Makoto? Sejujurnya Haru tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang Haru tahu, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Makoto, Haruka yang selalu ingin bersama Makoto. Maka...

"Makoto... aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak, tapi.. sejujurnya aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Aku belum bisa bilang ini cinta karena aku tidak tahu ini cinta atau bukan. Tapi maukah kau mengajariku apa itu cinta?" Haruka menatap Makoto yang kini terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Haru.

Makoto tersenyum tulus sebelum mengelus surai raven Haruka. "Dengan senang hati, Haru. Dengan senang hati akan kuajarkan cinta padamu."

Dan Makoto mencium bibir Haruka lembut. Dalam hati Makoto berjanji akan berusaha membuat Haru mencintainya dan takkan melepaskan Haru selamanya. Tidak untuk Rin atau siapapun karena Haruka adalah miliknya.

.  
.

FIN

.  
.

A/N Entah ini bisa disebut apa. Berasa gaje banget =,= jangan protes soal penulisan karena cuma nulis di hp. Maaf klo jelek dan cuma nyampah di fandom ini. Cuma berniat meramaikan fandom yang mulai ditinggalkan dan dilupakan ini.

Fay tunggu apresiasi dalam bentuk apapun. Review, fav atau follow. Terima kasih sudah membaca karya abalku ini. 


End file.
